


This was your Suggestion

by OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy)



Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Bondage, Other, cumming inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup
Summary: You're a young cop working with Nanu and after a suggestion he makes a few weeks prior on how to deal with your temper, you take him up on his offer.  (Reader is DFAB but pronouns/names are not used) (reader is between 20 - 30)
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Reader
Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	This was your Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> There was about 20 pages of preface to this scene but I was too embarrassed to post the entire thing because it's very self indulgent so y'all just get the good spicy bits. I hope you enjoy because there's gonna be a lot more pokemon content where this came from. I realize I haven't posted on here in almost two years so I'm gonna take advance of my inspiration while I can ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You haven’t been this angry in a long time. You’ve kept a pretty good handle on your temper since you became a police officer but you’d been having a frustrating day and then this drunk asshole decides he’s going to clock you for informing him that glass bottles weren’t allowed on the beaches. It takes all your willpower not to wail on him like you really really want to. Instead, you sock him back just hard enough to incapacitate and handcuff him. Dragging this fucker to the station without any sort of help just makes it worse. He’s got a worse mouth on him than G does. And normally that wouldn’t bother you, but today it makes your blood practically evaporate from how heated you get.

The look of absolute shock that Nanu gives you when you drag in this kicking, screaming fuck is priceless. You didn’t think his eyelids could even move up anymore. “Open. The door.” You practically breathe fire. Even your ghost pokemon couldn’t give a look as scary as the one you were giving this guy who was still trying to punch you. Nanu doesn’t even question it. He just opens the door to the back and the cell. You leave your cuffs on the guy. You’re not dealing with that right now. There’s a bruise blooming across your jaw where he punched you.

When you come back out of the back, Nanu is there with a bottle of water for you, probably to try and cool off your blood. You thank him and practically chug the entire thing. 

“Geez, kid, I don’t think I’ve seen you this mad since before you moved,” he hums, almost seeming a bit wary. You must be pretty flustered if you even manage to make Nanu seem uneasy. 

“Do you...remember what you said a while back? The night I woke up and you asked me about my scars?”

“Which part of it?” he gives his head a bit of a tilt, eyelids settling back into his normal tired expression.

“Was that an offer?” you breathe. You know he’ll know what you mean. You want to know before you do anything. 

“What? For a fuck? Aren’t I a bit old for you?” Now he seems really curious. You’re shaking where you stand, unsure whether to lash out, run or something else.

“Was that...an offer?” you repeat, firmer this time, turning wide eyes up to meet his. You two rarely make direct eye contact and you think this is what breaks his resolve.

“It was, but it wasn’t one I ever expect you to-” you cut him off. You grab him by his jacket and pull him in. You’re shorter than him by a couple inches, even with him slouching. He’d be at least a head taller than you if he stood up straight for once. You stop just short of kissing him. You wait a moment to see if he’s going to stop you. And when he doesn’t, you pull him down the rest of the way. It’s more like biting that kissing, but he doesn’t push you off. Instead he pulls you closer with a pair of rough hands to your hips. He drinks you in like a man starved, nails scraping the exposed flesh over your waistband. When you part, you don’t think you’ve ever seen an expression so good on him. “Fuck, Kid. You can’t tease an old man like that.”

“I’m not. I want you...to bring me over to the couch, cuff me, and fuck me like you really mean it.” Your voice comes out more like a growl than you mean it to.

This makes him pause. “Are you sure?” You furrow your brow a bit. “Don’t give me that look. I’m serious.”

You groan dramatically, your blood heating back up. “Yes! I’m sure.”

“This isn’t something you’re going to regret at soon as you cool down?” You get he wants an explicit, undeniable yes, but the twenty questions is driving you nuts.

“I’m an adult. I know what I want. I’ve been thinking about it since you put the stupid idea in my head in the first place. Now shut up and fuck me, sir.”

It’s the sir at the end of your sentence that gets him. That’s everything he needs to make his decision. He promptly scoops you up, drawing an embarrassing squeak from your lips. You knew he still had a good bit of muscle tone under the softness, but you didn’t think him strong enough to lift you so easily. You barely have time to process that he’s lifted you before you’re dumped unceremoniously on the couch. You watch as Nanu strips off his ever present jacket and watches you with red eyes that burn into any exposed flesh. “Strip.”

It’s not a request, not even an order. It’s a command and it leaves you feeling hot. So stripping sounds like a fantastic idea. You lean back against the arm of the couch as you kick your trainers off, tilting your hips up to undo the belt, button and zipper of your pants, peeling them off your legs, leaving you in just the boxers you wear for your lower half. You’ll let him unwrap that. Your shirt comes off next and you hesitate when your fingers meet the zip of your binder. While you don’t feel particularly...off without it on, sometimes you’re uncomfortable. But ultimately you take it off. It’s not safe to wear during any sort of...heavy lifting.

You drag Nanu closer by his belt loops so he’s straddling your waist when you strips off his shirt. You waste no time in running your hands and nails up the soft layer of pudge he’s accumulated over his stomach. You know there’s muscle, but it’s hidden just enough that you really appreciate it. You were never into six pack, chiselled abs. This was what you like and the playful bite you give just above his naval makes him squirm a bit in a way that makes you hot all over. You drag your nails down his pecs once their exposed, leaving little faint red trails on their way down. His pecs and arms are where he has most of his definition and it drives you wild just from barely touching him.

He leans back long enough for you to undo his belt, your mouth trailing up his stomach to his ribs. He’s certainly not complaining about you taking the lead for the moment, but only for a moment. He soon stops you with a hand in your hair, giving it a light tug that makes you gasp. He managed to grab you in just the spot to turn you on. If he’d grabbed more at the crown of your head, it would have just hurt, but there at the base of your skull is where you almost wish he’d pull a little harder. He’s strong, you know he is. He could snap your neck and break bones, but right now he’s just using it to keep you from getting up to mischief. 

“I believe you said something about me cuffing you. Or did I mishear you?”

“No, sir,” you hum, calmed down enough to take your hands off his chest, lifting them above your head so that he can click the metal rings that normally rest as his hips around your wrists. They’re loose enough to be comfortable, but tight enough that you couldn’t escape them without dislocating something. He pauses then, cursing softly under his breath. You figure it out pretty fast.

“I’m sterile,” you state matter of factly. You’re not bothered by this, in fact you prefer it this way. “You don’t need one.” Before he can protest of blah blah safety, you wrap your legs around his waist, lock your ankles and drag him into really grind on him. You can feel how hard he is through his pants and you ache at how empty you feel all of a sudden.

He still doesn’t strip off his pants though. Instead he uses one hand to pin your wrists down and the other to force one of your legs up enough that he can slip his hand into your boxers, lower, lower until he reaches your core. He’s only gentle for as long as you can bear it. He slips one finger inside you to test, before quickly slipping in another. The sensation makes you whine, drawing your other leg up so you can properly grind against his hand. You breathe hard out through gritted teeth when he mercifully slips in the third finger. He doesn’t command you, but he knows he doesn’t have to. He’s the authority here and you both know it. You misbehave and you’ll regret it. Which only makes you want to act out...even if just a little.

So you do. “Is that...as fast as you can go?” It would have sounded much more cocky if you weren’t melting under his ministrations. 

Glowing red eyes flick up to your face and even without his lips moving, you can feel the simper in them. “I could just leave you here if it’s not up to snuff for you,” he hums coyly, slipping his fingers out of you and leaving you so agonizingly empty. You whine again, arching your hips before he shoves them back down with one wide palm, stilling your actions. “Something wrong?”

You started this. But he wasn’t going to finish it, smug bastard that he was. “Please, sir…” you plead, heart hammering in your chest.

“Please what? I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“I want you to fuck me, sir. No more teasing. Please fuck me, sir.”

He obliges by pulling off your boxers and tossing them aside with the rest of your clothes. When he runs his hands down your body, he purposely avoids any large scars, saving you from unnecessary discomfort which you appreciate very much. It’s only after shoving one of your thighs up to your chest, leaving you completely exposed that he finally strips off his pants and boxers. You had been feeling it a bit unfair that you had been the only one so naked, but now all you can do is stare, drinking him in. He’s definitely not the young man he was once, but you’re not super into men your age anyways. 

You let out a filthy moan when he grinds against you, still not giving you exactly what you need and just continuing to tease you. You let loose a floodgate of begging, trying to get your hands over him, trying to get him to do anything but he keeps a firm grip on your wrists.

You nearly cry when he finally slips inside you. It doesn’t take much. You’re hot and all his teasing has left you so wet you don’t think you’ll ever come back from it. It feels so painfully good to be filled up like that. He puts to shame your previous couple partners, and has your back arching in no time. You try to buck your hips to get him deeper, but his grip is firm and he leaves you wanting more.

The rocking of his hips is too slow and you fall back into begging. You want him so bad. You can’t handle any more teasing. You need it now! But he isn’t having it. So you turn back to being a brat. You’ll get what you want no matter what. 

“Is that all you’ve got, old man?”

He stops, and for a moment, you think he’s actually angry. His gaze is intense and you can’t read him. You’re about to start begging again when he slips out of you nearly all the way before snapping his hips back, never breaking eye contact with you. “You don’t know when to shut up, do you?” He pins you to the couch with his entire weight and presses your foreheads together. Your noses slide together and it would actually have made your heart flutter at such an affectionate gesture had he not finally decided that enough was enough. He ground into you with each thrust, trapping your knees against your shoulders with only his body weight. 

You lost your ability to speak.

Everything felt so good. All you knew in that moment was him and a fullness you’d never known before. You felt yourself fall apart under him, keening and moaning without hesitation. His rutted against you, moaning softly whenever he got particularly deep. You hadn’t been expecting him to be loud, but this was so much better than loud anyways.

You feel the creeping pleasure in your belly pooling tighter and tighter and until your moans were coming out at such an embarrassing pitch that you nearly lost your voice. You still managed to breathe out his name though. A soft chanting of “Nanu!” over and over as he bottomed out in you over and over. He drops his forehead away from yours, instead moving his mouth to the side of your neck to nip and suck at the flesh there, only increasing your predicament. 

You let out a little strangled moan and stutter of your hips when you felt yourself getting close. “Please sir. Please I’m...I can’t take any more. Please sir.” You can’t help the words that fall from you mouth. “Nanu please. Please let me-” he cuts you off with a rough kiss, tongue seeking yours. It takes your breath away and you want desperately to touch him, but your hands are still cuffed above your head. 

You can tell he’s getting close when his hips too start to falter. He pulls away from the kiss, not bothering with the strand of saliva still connecting the two of you before leaning back into the crook of your neck. You grind up against him, trying desperately for the last bit of friction you needed. He slips the hand that’s been holding your hip between the two of you, fingers finding the bud between your legs to caress it. It only takes you a few moment moments before you’re screaming his name in a way that trails off into a pleasured sob. Your mind goes blank and you’re barely aware of how hard he bites your shoulder when he bucks his hips as deep into you as he can physically get emptying himself with a throbbing heat that leaves you slick and satisfied. 

Both of you go limp as soon as you ride out the last waves of your orgasms, laying still in silence that’s only broken by your frantic panting. Nanu lets out this almost...relieved sigh when he finally leaned off you.

“Hey,” you hum, finally feeling the last of the boiling in your veins cooling down. “My wrists hurt.”

“Oh...right.” After he unlocks your wrists, he’s nice enough to give them a little rub. Once he lets them go however, you can’t help but run your palms over his jaw, pulling him down to kiss him nice and deep. He makes a little surprised noise and when you pull back, his cheeks are red in a way you’ve never seen but definitely could get used to. “You don’t have to do that…”

You give him an incredulous look. “What? You think I’d kiss you if I didn’t want to?” You’ve never seen him look so...embarrassed. “We literally just fucked and this is what you get all mushy over?” You can’t help but laugh a little and pull him back down. He grumbles against your lips, but doesn’t mention it again.


End file.
